A Journey For Truth
by Schni10
Summary: Eleven year old Hana has never met his father, and he's not sure he wants to. But when he learns the truth of what Anna's been keeping from him, will he change his mind?  Who will he meet on the the journey ahead of him? Rated T for swearing and violence


**Yay! Shaman King story time! I've had this on my computer for a while and kinda forgot about it. :p**

**Hana: Of course you did. You forget about everything.**  
><strong>Me: Shut it, Mr. <strong>  
><strong>Hana: Um, no.<strong>  
><strong>Me: You <em>do<em> realize I control whether you live or not, right?**  
><strong>Hana: Shutting up now.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Good.<strong>

**Anyways, for those of you reading my other story, Harry Potter and the Demi-god Prince, I WILL update soon, so don't loose hope! As for this story, I'm not sure how often I'll update, so sorry in advance for the long wait between chapters. **

**I do not own Shaman King!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep!<p>

Ugh, there's that stupid alarm clock. I roll over and extend my arm, my hand taking a few tries to find the snooze button.

_Kaa-san*_ will be in here any minute saying things like, "Get up! I swear, you're almost as lazy as your father!" but I'm just going to lay back and try...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T-i-m-e S-k-i-p ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wake up for the second time that morning, feeling only a little more refreshed. I look at the clock again...it's seven forty-five! I'm going to be late! I jump out of bed and hurriedly throw on my school uniform, wondering why _Kaa-san _didn't wake me up. In my frantic run, I pass the calender. I stop, munching on a piece of toast. It was May 13th. That was why. It's the day _he _left.

Oh, by the way, I'm Kyoyama Hana. I'm eleven years old and come from a family of shamans.

I run downstairs, grab my bag, and run out the door, trying not to think about _him _as I head to school.

Who's 'him?'

'Him' is my father, Asakura Yoh. He's not really my father though. Biologically, yeah, but I've never met him. _Kaa-san_ told me he died when I was little, but I don't believe it. I don't think he's dead; I think he ditched us. _Kaa-san _will never admit it, though. Whenever I ask her about him, she gets this sad, far off look in her eyes, which is _not_ how_ Kaa-san _usually is by the way. Usually, she's ordering me around everywhere, making me go through 'Hell Training' (as Uncle Manta calls it) with no emotion whatsoever. My mother is Kyoyama Anna.

I managed to get to school in the middle of my second class, but had to stand in the hall because I was late.

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful, and I was dreading going home when _Kaa-san_ would be in such a bad mood, so I took a detour to the graveyard. I said a polite greeting to the spirits as I made my way to my favorite spot: the top of the hill. You could see stars so clearly from there.

I stop when a see a very short man ( about two-foot seven to be exact) standing there.

"Hi Uncle Manta." I say.

He turns. "Ah, Hana. Hello." He was very vague. His mind, I could tell, was also on my father. They were best friends, after all.

He turns back. "This was your fathers favorite spot, you know."

I don't answer.

Manta sighs. "Hana, I know what you think about your father, but he–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'My father was a kind and carefree person, and he lover me and _Kaa-san_ very much,' you always say. You always say that, but I never really believe you. Sorry." I say, a little bitter.

He looks at me, his smile sad. Then he turns away and I start home.

"Oh Hana. If Only you knew..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T-i-m-e S-k-i-p ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hana, pass the soy sauce." _Kaa-san_ says.

"_Hai_**," I say, almost ready to cry. The mood is so tense, it's crushing me! I miss Ryu. He's usually home by now, but he had something to do today...yeah right! I bet he just wanted to get away from _Kaa-san_. Tamao's gone too, the traitors! At least Uncle Manta's here, but he's not much help. He's mot saying much.

We finish dinner in silence. Just as I'm about to clear the table and escape to my room, there's a crash in the yard. We all jump up to investigate.

When we get outside, there's a cloud of smoke floating around. I look to _Kaa-san_ for an explanation. She looks slightly troubled.

"This presence is..."

As the smoke clears, I see two figures. One was Ryu, with his oversoul on. Uh-oh. That wasn't good.

The other guy wore an Arabian-looking robe that covered his whole body. All I could see were his eyes, which were a weird goldish color.

"Turbine!" _Kaa-san _gasps. The guy, now dubbed Turbine, shoots some kind of beam at Ryu that hits him in the side.

"Ryu!" I yell.

Turbine turns to me,and smiles, uttering a creepy laugh.

"Found it."

Now, I've seen some pretty gruesome ghosts who weren't very nice. The feeling then didn't even compare to the one I have now. I'm not afraid to admit it.

This dude scared me. A lot.

My eyes widen and I couldn't move when he aimed another beam.

At me.

"Hana, move!" _Kaa-san _screeches at me.

My body cooperates and I jump out of the way, tumbling to the ground.

"Hana, go back in the house." _Kaa-san _says. I look at Ryu, worried. He was struggling to get up, the side of his shirt slowly turning red.

"But..."

"Now!"

I didn't argue with her tone, but I only went as far as the door before Turbine spoke again in his creepy voice.

"Fast kid you got there, Anna. I wonder how long it'll take me to catch him."

I shiver involuntarily.

"Don't you dare touch him, you bastard!"

I feel the energy shift as _Kaa-san_ brings out her _shikigami.***_

"I'm sure it'll be fun chasing him," he continues, surprisingly not phased by _Kaa-san's _furyoku. "It sure was fun chasing his father for all these years. Too bad it had to end."

_Kaa-san's_ head snaps up, her eyes full of anger and worry.

Wait, my father? This guy knew my father? And did he say chasing?

"Yoh? Where is he? What did you do to him?" _Kaa-san_ demands, her voice getting louder and louder.

Turbine laughs. "Don't worry. He's not dead. At least, he wasn't before I left. I don't know about now, though!"

_Kaa-san's_ eyes burn with hatred.

"Where is he?" _Kaa-san_ demands again.

Turbine laughs again. "Oh, you'll see him soon enough. Once I kill you, that is.

_Kaa-san _tightens her grip on her 1080 beads.

"I'd like to see you try."

Turbine smiles…and lunges.

_Kaa-san_ mover her hand, her _shikigami_ following it, knocking Turbine into the trees by out house.

_Kaa-san_ pauses for a moment, then sighs and lowers her arm. Ryu comes to stand beside her, still holding his side, grimacing.

"Are you okay, Anna-_okami_?"

"I'm fine. Worry about yourself, you fool. Now, let's go interrogate our prisoner."

Prisoner. _Prisoner?_ We're taking him prisoner? I don't want him in our house!

Suddenly Turbine speaks again, but this time, it wasn't his voice.

"Ow, Anna! What was that for?"

_Kaa-san_ freezes. Why?

As Turbine stands up, he didn't look like himself. He was a completely different person.

He had long, brunette hair that ran down his back, and wore a long, ratty cloak that made it seem like he was traveling for a while. His eyes were brown and he had a goofy grin on his face. From what I had seen, he could only be one person.

I look to _Kaa-san_, confused, but she was frozen, her eyes not leaving the man. She said only one thing:

"Yoh."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oooh, cliffy! So, what did you think?<strong>  
><strong>Hana: Well I thought it was a load of-<strong>  
><strong>Me: You better finish that with 'pretty pink butterflies' or something or I <em>will <em>get Anna.**  
><strong>Hana: Uh...That's what I was going to say. Duh!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Good. Now, what else do you say?<strong>  
><strong>Hana: I am <em>not<em> going to-**  
><strong>Me: Oh, Anna!<strong>  
><strong>Hana: Please review!<strong>

* 'Mom' in Japanese

** 'Yes' in Japanese

*** Shikigami are a type of spirit in Japanese Mythology, summoned to follow their master's orders,  
>like a familiar. They can take different forms if their master commands them to.<p> 


End file.
